kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Glastonbury Festival
}} Glastonbury Festival is a five-day festival of contemporary performing arts, which takes place in Pilton, Somerset, England. In addition to contemporary music, the festival hosts dance, comedy, theatre, circus, cabaret, and other arts. Leading pop and rock artists have headlined, alongside thousands of others appearing on smaller stages and performance areas. Films and albums recorded at Glastonbury have been released, and the festival receives extensive television and newspaper coverage. Kylie was originally scheduled to headline the festival in 2005, making her the first female to do so since 1999, as part of her Showgirl Tour, but was forced to pull out of the festival following her breast cancer diagnosis, and was replaced by Basement Jaxx. In 2010, she appeared as a special guest during the Scissor Sisters set, to sing "Any Which Way" with them. Throughout 2018, there was a lot of speculation over the artist who would be performing the 'legends slot' on the Sunday of the festival, with sources confirming that a non-British woman would be performing the slot at the 2019 festival; very quickly people began to speculate that either Madonna or Kylie would be performing the slot; on 19 December 2018, Kylie confirmed that she would be performing the legends slot, saying: Background Kylie's performance in Glastonbury comes 14 years after she was scheduled to headline the festival in 2005, but was forced to pull out following her breast cancer diagnosis; she was subsequently replaced by Basement Jaxx, who performed a cover of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" in honour of Kylie; in addition to this, Coldplay also performed their own cover of the song during their Saturday headlining set. The 2005 performance was meant to be the last show of her Showgirl tour in 2005, which was promoting Ultimate Kylie at the time. When talking about the festival, Kylie said that the more years that passed since her original headline, the less she thought she would be asked to be at the festival, but was thrilled to be asked to do the legends slot, and stated that she'll probably cry at some point. The 2019 performance is part of her 2019 Summer tour. Concert synopsis The show opened with the noise of a helicopter, as the screens changed colours; the band then play a small intro, with the backing vocalists singing notes as the dancers turn round the five mirrors on the stage, with Kylie appearing in the final one. "Love at First Sight" opens the show, and is quickly followed by "I Should Be So Lucky", with the dancers bringing out letters to spell Kylie's name on stage. This is followed by a shortened performance of "On a Night Like This", closing the section. The second section opens with dancer Yves Cueni walking round the stage as Kylie says "I still love you" over the backing music; this then leads into a shortened performance of "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi", with Kylie emerging in a deep red overcoat. She then removes this, revealing a maroon dress by The Vampire's Wife, to sing a shortened version of "Hand on Your Heart". After this, she was joined by Nick Cave for a performance of their 1995 duet "Where the Wild Roses Grow". The third sections begin with ticking clocks, leading into an instrumental of David Bowie's "Fashion", as the dancers emerge dressed like tents; this then leads into a mashup of Kylie's "Slow" with "Fashion". After this, Kylie went on to perform "Confide in Me", followed by "Kids". After this, she took a moment to talk to the audience about her history with Glastonbury, and got a little teary; she then invited Coldplay frontman Chris Martin to perform "Can't Get You Out of My Head" with her; this was the song that Coldplay covered when they headlined the festival in 2005. The last section began with an interlude of "Suddenly" by Angry Anderson, which lead into a performance of "Especially For You", with Kylie emerging in the gold Kolchagov dress worn for the Studio 54 section of the Golden Tour. This was then followed by a medley of "Shocked", "Step Back in Time" and "Better the Devil You Know", the latter performed with giant Kylie air dolls. After this, Kylie went on to perform the disco version of "The Loco-Motion", which was followed by a performance of "All the Lovers", complete with a pride-coloured confetti drop. Kylie then performed "Dancing", and finished her set with 2000 single "Spinning Around". Set list Ka-Pow 1. "Love at First Sight" 2. "I Should Be So Lucky" 3. "On a Night Like This" Berlin Electro Love 4. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" 5. "Hand on Your Heart" 6. "Where the Wild Roses Grow" (Duet with Nick Cave) The Summer in Avalon 7. "Slow" (with elements of David Bowie's "Fashion") 8. "Confide in Me" 9. "Kids" 10. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" (Joined by Chris Martin from Coldplay) The Wedding Disco 11. "Especially For You" 12. "Shocked" 13. "Step Back in Time" 14. "Better the Devil You Know" 15. "The Loco-Motion" (with excerpts of "Bad Girls") 16. "All the Lovers" 17. "Dancing" 18. "Spinning Around" (with excerpts of "Got to Be Real") 2005 Glastonbury On April 11, 2005, it was announced that Kylie would be performing as the Sunday headline of the 2005 Glastonbury Festival, coming after two previous attempts for Kylie to perform at the festival. At the time, it was said that the show would be a hi-tech extravaganza that would require adjustments to the main pyramid stage. Her appearance at the festival would mark the first female headliner since 1999, and would be brought to the festival as part of her Showgirl tour, which was set to visit Australia and Asia in May and June of 2005. However, it was announced on 17 May 2005, two days before the start of the Australian leg of the Showgirl tour, that Kylie had been diagnosed with early stage breast cancer, and would have to cancel the rest of the tour, including her appearance at Glastonbury Festival; she was subsequently replaced by Basement Jaxx, who, as well as Coldplay, performed a cover of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" in honour of Kylie 'Glastonbury Festival 2005 Set list' Showgirl 1. "Overture" 2. "Better the Devil You Know" 3. "In Your Eyes" 4. "Giving You Up" 5. "On a Night Like This" Smiley Kylie 6. "Shocked" (contains excerpts from: "Do You Dare?", "It's No Secret", "Give Me Just a Little More Time", "Keep on Pumpin' It" and "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)") 7. "What Do I Have to Do" (contains excerpt from "I'm Over Dreaming (Over You)") 8. "Spinning Around" (contains excerpts from "Step Back in Time" and "Such a Good Feeling" along with elements of "Finally") Denial 9. "In Denial" (Virtual duet with "Neil Tennant") 10. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" 11. "Confide in Me" What Kylie Wants, Kylie Gets 12. "Red Blooded Woman" / "Where the Wild Roses Grow" 13. "Slow" 14. "Please Stay" Dreams 15. "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" 16. "Come into My World" 17. "Chocolate" 18. "I Believe in You" 19. "Dreams" Kylesque 20. "Hand on Your Heart" 21. "The Loco-Motion" 22. "I Should Be So Lucky" 23. "Your Disco Needs You" Minx in Space 24. "Put Yourself in My Place" 25. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Encore 26. "Especially For You" 27. "Love at First Sight" Category:Tours Category:2019 Category:BMG Category:Special performances